Harry Potter and the Wizard from Aganast
by Alicia Higgs
Summary: Harry Potter has another one of those dreams.......and what happens at Hogwarts the next year could change his life forever! Only the first chapter up, sorry more later...Please read and review!


Ch. 1 The Beginning  
  
Now, as you know, Harry Potter is no ordinary wizard. In fact, he would be as far from normal as there possibly is! But what can you expect from a 16 yr. old wizard that has defeated Lord Voldemort 3 times, while grown witches and wizards die at his feet? Lord Voldemort is very powerful. He has the power to do anything he wants. But one boy stood in his way: the boy who lived.   
"Go now, bring me this boy," hissed a snake like voice in the distance.  
"But master, who, who is this boy? Where will I find him?" replied a small boy about Ginny Weasley's age. He seemed shy and timid and helpless.  
"He is the Harry Potter and you will find him at Hogwarts." The same snake like voice hissed back.  
"I will not disobey you this time my lord, he will be yours."  
Harry Potter woke with a jolt on 4 Privet Drive. He sat up quickly and felt his forehead. His scar was hurting like heck and steaming hot. He had broken out in a cold sweat and he decided to go to the bathroom to wash up. After just hearing Uncle Vernon cough and roll over, he thought better of it. He would just have to wait out a few more days before Ron and his brothers came to get him. He had planned yet another getaway but this time through the knight bus. It would be tricky but it would work! He took his sleeve to his head and wiped the perspiration off his forehead. He sat in his bead trying to remember what had happened just seconds before. He knew what he had heard seconds before, but he couldn't for the life of him remember who they were plotting to murder. He thought, "Hmmm, strange, this happened just last summer." Last year Harry knew they were plotting against him, so maybe Voldemort was preparing yet another surprise attack on Harry. He knew he must be ready for the worst. He climbed out of bed and sent Hedwig into the black night sky with letters for Hermione and Ron, his two best friends. When Hedwig got back she would make yet another trip to Sirius because Harry knew he would know something to do to help him.  
  
Harry fell back asleep on his bed and woke up to Hedwig nibbling on his ear with returned letters from Hermione and Ron. This was what they looked like:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Another dream? You should really tell Dumbledore about this one. Maybe he should know to put a little extra safety on the castle, if that is even possible. I read something about it in Hogwarts, a History. You and Ron should really read that book! Well I will see you soon! I am going to Ron's house with you also to get our supplies. Well good luck with the escaping! You should really be careful you don't get caught! Should you ask their permission first? Anyway....  
With love,  
Hermione  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
I am concerned about you. We will talk more about it when you get here. Is Saturday fine for picking you up? How about sneaking out at 10:00? Write me back if that's ok!  
See ya soon,  
Ron   
  
Harry sent back Hedwig to Ron with a two-word letter: It's fine. He went downstairs and started to cook breakfast. Slowly but surely the whole Dursley family sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast. Harry set a grapefruit in front of Dudley with two bacon strips and for everyone else he put out French toast, pancakes and bacon. He poured orange juice and put more fruit in front of Dudley. Uncle Vernon grunted his approval and the thanks from Aunt Petunia was a chore list for the day. Thank god it was Saturday harry thought. Just one more day.  
  
Harry went about doing his chores and slowly the day went by until everyone was leaving the dinner table for bed. Harry volunteered to clean up to Aunt Petunia's surprise and waited until everyone was to bed before going up to his room and pulling out his things. He told Hedwig to wait outside until Ron comes to pick us up. Harry pulled everything outside and his alarm clock rang 9:00. Right on schedule The Knight Bus pulled up beside Harry's house and The Weasley brothers got off to help their pal with his stuff. Just then there was a loud cry as Uncle Vernon came down the stairs chasing a very mad Hedwig onto the front lawn. Harry and the Weasley's scrambled the last stuff on closed the bus door, and opened the window for Hedwig to fly in.   
  
"HARRY!!!!!!" Uncle Vernon bellowed until they were out of site.  
  
"Safe and sound," Harry thought.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
